Princess Janessa
Princess Janessa is a character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is one of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Janessa is the eldest of the triplets, the other triplets being Kathleen and Lacey, and they turn 5 years old in the movie. Janessa is interested in bugs, and she loves to collect them. She voiced by Britt McKillip. Story Janessa appears in beginning of the movie, with her triplet sisters, Kathleen and Lacey, when she tries to catch another insect-a blue bug. At the same time, their elder twin sisters (Hadley and Isla, stumble into the room on stilts. They collide with each other and fall down. She and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of dancing. Like her sisters, Janessa loves to dance. When their father's evil cousin, Duchess Rowena, arrives at their home and tries to take over the kingdom by killing King Randolph, Janessa and her sisters work together to defeat her. Personality Janessa acts like the leader of the triplets, because she is the eldest triplet. She is very close with Kathleen, and wants to protect Lacey. She looks the most obedient from all twelve princesses. She is very sweet and gentle. Physical Appearance Janessa has dark brown hairs and dark blue eyes. Her princess and ballet dresses aquamarine blue. When she wears her ballet dress and the Rowena's gray dress, she wears her hair in a bun; in other cases her hair is untied. She also resembles her mother. Day Dress The top part of Janessa's day dress is pale blue and the sleeves are short and puffy. There is a band around her waist with a flower on it, and her skirt is blue and white. She wears white tights and light blue dancing shoes so she can dance with her sisters. Night Dres Janessa wears the same nightdress as all of her sisters. It is long and white with long sleeves and it is floaty. Rowena's Dress Rowena makes Janessa and her sisters wear a gray dress. She also has to wear her hair in a bun with a gray band. As all the sisters look the same, their individuality is taken away from them. Ballet Dress Janessa's ballet dress is like her day dress, but shorter. She wears her hair in a bun with a purple band with this dress. Bridesmaid Dress When Janessa is the bridesmaid for Genevieve and Derek's wedding, her dress is similar to her day dress but the colors are different. She has her hair out and the dress is white at the top. The skirt is very pale yellow and her dance shoes are white. File:pizap.com13853926649304.jpg|Janessa's Regular Dress File:pizap.com13853927891595.jpg|Janessa's Nightgown File:pizap.com13853929725946.jpg|Janessa's Ballet Outfit jan.jpg|Janessa's Grey Gown File:pizap.com138539342361210.jpg|Bridesmaid Dress Trivia *She shares her name with Janessa from Barbie Presents Thumbelina. *On the Barbie website, she is stated to have aquamarine as her favourite stone and jonquil as her favourite flower. *Her catterpillar is named Harold. Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Princesses Category:Triplets Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Kelly's Roles Category:Females Category:Children Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Motherless Characters Category:Sisters Category:Rich characters Category:Siblings